Dos años después
by Gealaich
Summary: Llevaba un tiempo sin publicar de One Piece y decidí publicar este. No es de mis mejores, pero me apetecía compartirlo. Es un Luffy/Zoro, chico, chico. Tiene spoilers hasta Dressrosa y me invento lo que viene detrás. One Piece es de Oda, yo sólo tomo prestados sus personajes y juego con ellos. Las review son bienvenidas y gracias a quien dejó en mis otros fics One Piece.


Tras la batalla contra Don Quixote Luffy había tomado una determinación. No había sido nada fácil, pero decidió que no podía seguir así, evitando pensar en qué hacer con Zoro. Se sentía profundamente fascinado por su primero de abordo, cuando Boa le preguntó si se quería casar con él, Luffy dijo que no, sabía que ella no era la persona que quería a su lado para siempre.

Durante dos años había entrenado muy duro para poder proteger a sus nakama y así convertirse en el Rey de los Piratas. En esos dos años sólo dos pensamientos habían cruzado su mente:

¿Por qué no está conmigo Zoro?

No se paró a elaborar más esas reflexiones, aunque eran constantes y, cada día, cuando se levantaba se lo preguntaba hasta la saciedad. No dejaba de pensar en su espadachín, en la forma en la cual luchaba siempre a su lado, cómo protegía su espalda y como los dos se sincronizaban en las batalla. Luffy protegía a Zoro y viceversa No importaba que otros de sus compañeros fueran más débiles, él sólo se podía imaginar luchando con Zoro a su lado.

El entrenamiento con Rayleigh era muy exigente, la mayor parte del tiempo tenía que poner tanta energía en defenderse que apenas le quedaba un instante para pensar en sí mismo o en sus heridas, pero eso no evitaba que cada día se preguntara por el destino de Zoro.

Llegó el día en que iba a partir para reunirse con sus amigos en Saobody, una vez más, Boa le pidió matrimonio y una vez más él la rechazó. Luffy tenía ojos para ver que esa mujer era increíblemente hermosa y que cualquiera a su lado perdía brillo y fulgor; incluso Robin, a la que secretamente siempre había considerado la más guapa. Todas palidecían ante la hermosura de la Sichibukai, pero no era capaz de imaginarse la vida a su lado. Hancock hablaba de cosas que no le parecían interesantes, tenían conceptos diferentes sobre diversión y su manera de enfrentarse al mundo era distinta. Se despidieron en términos cordiales, él tenía ganas de volver a ver a las piratas Kuja y estaba convencido de que lo haría en el Nuevo Mundo, pero tras dos años la única cosa que se pasaba por la cabeza de Luffy era si Zoro llegaría a tiempo al encuentro. Su primero era un despistado, siempre se perdía, nunca daba con la dirección correcta y le preocupaba que al llegar a Saobody no estuviera allí. Su corazón le dolía de sólo pensar que todos sus nakama estuvieran, menos él.

Al llegar a la plaza procuró no hacer jaleo, no llamar la atención, lo que menos quería era ser descubierto antes de tener la oportunidad de descubrir si Zoro había llegado o no. Sabía que lo esperaría, Monkey D. Luffy nunca partiría al Nuevo Mundo sin su primero de abordo; como si tenía que ir él mismo a buscarlo por Grand Line.

La pelea en la plaza lo cogió al final y defendió su comida, entonces, como de la nada aparecieron Zoro y Sanji. La alegría que sintió fue tan inmensa que tuvo ganas de lanzarse a su primero y abrazarlo con fuerza.

Lo había extrañado tanto…

Echaba de menos sus siestas en cubierta.

Había extrañado su pelo verde, esa sonrisa pequeña que hacía que el corazón de Luffy botara en su pecho.

Había echado de menos robar comida de su plato.

Había extrañado su olor picante y dulce al mismo tiempo.

Había echado de menos sus rescates cuando caía al agua.

Había extrañado su voz.

Había echado de menos sus ojos.

Había extrañado su lealtad.

Había echado de menos sus gestos de fastidio.

Y su risa; había extrañado terriblemente su risa.

Al encontrarse en el Sunny pensó que las cosas volverían a su cauce. La muerte de Ace había sido una pesadilla de la cual se había recuperado, más o menos, pero Luffy no era ya la misma persona de dos años atrás. Empezó a pensar que llegado el momento la mayoría de sus nakamas cumplirían sus sueños y se irían alejando de él y del Sunny. El pensamiento lo hacía sentirse triste, pero comprendía que cada uno debía ir a dónde su corazón le dijera. Cada día miraba sus compañeros, memorizaba sus movimientos sabiendo que quizás ya nunca volverían a navegar juntos. Era triste, pero la vida había enseñado a Luffy que esperar demasiado tenía su aspecto negativo. Él había esperado vivir su sueño, derrotar a Barbablanca y convertirse en el Rey de los Piratas. Deseaba tener una lucha con su hermano para derrotarlo y demostrarle que ya no era más el niño débil que había conocido tantos años atrás, pero una vez más Ace se adelantó y murió por protegerlo.

Por eso había regresado al Sunny, pero una parte de él casi se estaba despidiendo de sus nakamas.

Un día mientras jugaba con Chopper y Usopp en cubierta se quedó mirando a Zoro dormir la siesta y un pensamiento se cruzó por su mente _"Quiero casarme con Zoro y que se quede conmigo para siempre"._

El descubrimiento lo pilló desprevenido.

En sus diecinueve años de vida nunca había pensado en casarse con nadie y, de pronto, deseaba hacerlo con Zoro. Zoro era divertido, lo comprendía, le gustaban las mismas cosas que a él, era fuerte, era valiente y era… hermoso. Nunca imaginó que la palabra hermoso podía ser asociada a su primero, pero lo cierto es que le iba como un guante.

Tenía el pelo de color verde.

Su único ojo era de un color extraordinario.

Su pecho estaba, sin duda alguna, tallado por los dioses.

Su sonrisa era deliciosa, hacía que Luffy deseara besarlo hasta dejarlo sin aliento.

Olía dulce y picante.

Verlo luchar era como observar una hermosísima danza.

Tenía un tono de voz áspero y sexy.

Cuando luchaban juntos se sentía invencible.

Y él ya no era la misma persona, supo que quería a Zoro y que lo iba a conseguir a cualquier precio.

No le preocupaba quien tuviera que eliminar en el camino, su espadachín se iba a convertir en su esposo. Tras la muerte de Ace había aprendido a ser un poco más egoísta, había entendido que a veces sólo se puede seguir el camino que el corazón dicta y estaba decidido a ir a por Zoro.

Retomaron sus aventuras y el primer lugar en el que desembarcaron fue la famosa isla de las Sirenas. Decir que el lugar le había fascinado se quedaba corto, había amado la isla y deseaba que fuera su fortaleza, pero las sirenas no paraban de buscar la atención de Zoro, tratar de arrancarle una sonrisa y eso cabreaba bastante a Luffy.

Entonces decidió que iba a decirle a Zoro sus sentimientos en la siguiente isla, pero Punk Hazard no era lo que imaginaba y encima apareció Traffy con esa proposición de alianza. La idea le encantó, estaba cerca del Nuevo Mundo y pronto se enfrentaría a Shanks y había invitado al capitán de corazones unirse al Sunny.

Todo empezó bien hasta que el cirujano de los corazones empezó a insinuársele y no sabía muy bien como rechazar sus atenciones sin herirlo.

La lucha en Dressrosa había devuelto a Sabo a su vida.

Ver a su hermano mayor fue una alegría inmensa, lo mejor que le podía haber pasado desde que había perdido a Ace. Sí; al final se había marchado sin despedirse pero estaba bien, Sabo era un revolucionario y no tenía tiempo para esas cosas.

Tras embarcar de nuevo en el Sunny tras la aventura en la isla del Elefante consiguió decir a Traffy que muchas gracias, pero ya tenía en su cabeza a su reina pirata. El ladrón de corazones lo entendió y admitió que nunca había esperado nada por parte de Luffy porque siempre le había parecido indiferente al sexo o a las relaciones de pareja.

Luffy se preguntó si realmente era así y había llegado a la conclusión de que no le eran, para nada, indiferentes.

Ver a Zoro entrenando en cubierta hacía que su corazón se acelerase en el pecho.

Olerlo hacía que las mariposas de su estómago se volvieran locas.

Escuchar su voz lograba que deseara fervientemente llevárselo al nido del cuervo y acabar, de una buena vez, con su sufrimiento.

Pero Rayleigh le había enseñado que la estrategia era necesaria para que las cosas saliesen bien y por esa razón se hallaba ese día en el nido del Cuervo pensando en una estrategia para enamorarlo.

Zoro se entrenaba en cubierta y fue demasiado para Luffy. No era capaz de pensar en nada que no fuera Zoro y decidió tentar su suerte.

Desde su privilegiado puesto pudo verlo moviéndose con agilidad. El corazón se le escapó del pecho y notó como las mariposas empezaban una danza alocada en su interior. Era consciente de Zoro de una manera casi dolorosa, notaba su energía y su olor profundo, varonil, cargado de matices. Su primero elevó su mirada hacia él y había algo en ella que hizo que se le parara el corazón y descendió para enfrentarse cara a cara con su primero.

-¿Ocurre algo, Luffy?-Preguntó y él se perdió para siempre en el único ojo de su espadachín.

-Te amo.-Dijo.- No espero que tú correspondas a mis sentimientos, Zoro, pero no puedo seguir negándolo. Comprendo que probablemente habrá otras personas mucho más interesantes en este barco, en el mundo habrá alguna hermosa mujer que daría su mano izquierda por ti y no quiero que te sientas obligado a nada. Es decir, te amo pero no espero nada de ti, sólo que sigas a mi lado y te conviertas en el mejor espadachín del mundo.

Pero estos dos años…

Han sido una tortura sin ti.

Logré sobreponerme a perder a Ace, entrené duro para hacerme más fuerte y poder protegeros de los enemigos que irán apareciendo en nuestro camino. Creía que eso sería suficiente, entonces Boa me pidió matrimonio y yo me negué. Es la mujer más hermosa del mundo y cualquiera moriría por recibir una proposición de ella, pero sabía en el fondo de mi corazón que no querría casarme con ella. Somos diferentes, no tenemos los mismos gustos, la mayor parte del tiempo habla de cosas de las que yo no entiendo nada. Ella se empeñaba en demostrarme que sería una gran esposa y sé que lo sería, pero, ¿qué podía hacer?

Nunca me había planteado el matrimonio como meta en mi vida.

Ser el Rey de los Piratas, recorrer el mundo, vivir miles de aventuras a vuestro lado.

La muerte de Ace hizo que pusiera los pies en la tierra y me diera cuenta de que, llegado el momento, vosotros cumpliríais vuestros sueños y partirías alejándoos de mí para siempre. Lo acepto, no me gusta, pero la verdad es que ya no espero grandes cosas de la vida.

En realidad… yo… quiero que sigas a mi lado por siempre jamás, no hace falta que te cases conmigo y me ames, no lo necesito, prométeme que cuando seas el mejor espadachín del mundo seguirás navegando a mi lado. Es lo único que necesito para hacerme más fuerte.

-No puedo prometerte eso, Luffy.-Zoro observó a su capitán.-Porque mentiría.

-De acuerdo, lo entiendo, gracias por ser tan sincero.-Luffy se dio la vuelta; tenía el corazón hundido en el pecho, pero no lloraría para no causar dolor a su espadachín. Hizo lo que había hecho durante esos dos años, ponerse su armadura de sonrisa y empezó a caminar hacia el nido del cuervo. Un movimiento a su espalda lo detuvo, las manos de Zoro rodearon su cintura y lo acercó a su cuerpo.

-Estúpido Luffy, no puedo prometerte que no te amare, es imposible, Capitán. Te amo desde el primer día que me salvaste de Hemelppo, cada día entreno para protegerte, para poder tenerte a mi lado para siempre. Nunca he querido nada en esta vida, mi única meta era ser el mejor espadachín del mundo y entonces apareciste tú, con esa sonrisa, con esa mirada oscura y esa determinación.

Y lo comprendí.

Como si fuera posible que algo me separara de ti, nunca más, ¿me oyes?

Te prohíbo que te alejes de mí.

Estos dos años han sido una pesadilla.

¿Sabes lo furioso que me sentí cuando vi que no querías reunirte con nosotros inmediatamente?

Yo quería estar a tu lado y tú me lo impedías, ordenándome que esperara dos años.

¿Sabes cuantas veces me he despertado en medio de la noche gritando tu nombre?

Soñaba que en lugar de Ace eras tú el que morías, cada día, durante dos años, he tenido que enfrentarme a ese terror. A la posibilidad de no volverte a ver y eso casi acaba conmigo. Perdí mi ojo un día que no era capaz de defenderme porque lo único que podía pensar era en ti, solo, enfrentándote a la pérdida de tu hermano y sin mí a tu lado para curar las heridas de tu corazón.

Me perteneces y si vuelvo a ver a esa desgraciada Sichibukai le voy a cortar la cabeza, ¿cómo se atreve a intentar seducirte?

Te vas a casar conmigo y no, no es opcional.

-Luffy sintió como una sonrisa afloraba a sus labios, su primero le había susurrado este discurso en el oído y se sintió como si toda su puñetera vida hubiera estado esperando ese momento. Y, sí, tal vez ahora entendía un poco más a Hancock porque comprendió las razones por las cuales ella había hablado sobre algo tan absurdo como el matrimonio. Tardó tres segundos en imaginarse a sí mismo el día de su boda con su primero de abordo y uno más en darse la vuelta para enfrentarse al único ojo de su espadachín.

-Quiero una boda pirata en cuanto cumplamos nuestros sueños.-Afirmó.- Nunca más vas a alejarte de mí y…-Su discurso fue cortado por la boca de Zoro que en un instante se adueñó de la suya. Notó los músculos de su primero de abordo, su olor, los callos de sus manos acariciando su mejilla y comprendió que desde ese instante nada, ni nadie, los iba a separar. Cuando la necesidad de aire se hizo presente Zoro se separó un instante de él y le dedicó la sonrisa más magnífica que le había visto jamás, hizo que el término hermoso que le había aplicado hubiera palidecido pues era mucho más que eso.

-Seré tu reina pirata, Capitán.-Murmuró el espadachín y Luffy rió al imaginarse a su Zoro en un vestido de novia.

-Ya lo eres, Zoro.-Aseguró y pegó sus labios al primero una vez más.

Esa noche el nido del cuervo se quedó sin vigía porque ni el capitán, ni el espadachín, estaban prestando demasiada atención a lo que había a su alrededor.

A la mañana siguiente la primera persona que entró en cubierta fue Nico Robin y sonrió al descubrir al capitán y al espadachín durmiendo abrazados, con los cuerpos entrelazados y lo que, sin duda, eran varios moratones en ambos cuerpos. Se preguntó cuánto tiempo había tardado el espadachín en dejar una marca tan obvia en el elástico cuerpo de goma de su Capitán.

-Por fin.-Susurró y depositó un casto beso en la frente de los dos. Iba a regresar a su dormitorio cuando una elástica mano de goma la atrapó y la llevo hacia donde yacían los dos cuerpos, colocándola justo en medio.

-Shishishishi, buenos días, Robin.-Dijo el Capitán.- Zoro es mi reina pirata, pero me gustaría que tú te quedaras con nosotros para siempre en el Sunny, vamos a necesitar a alguien inteligente o nos perderemos.

-Y una madrina.-Apuntó Zoro y Nico Robin, la niña demonio de Ohara, descubrió que lo que le había preocupado durante esos dos años ya no era un problema en absoluto. Temía que cuando ellos dos llegaran al top no le permitieran seguir a su lado y ella, que siempre había estado sola, no quería volver a estarlo.

-Fufufufu, os seguiré a dónde quiera que vayáis.-Afirmó y los dos la abrazaron con intensidad. Un llanto hizo que los tres se dieran la vuelta, el carpintero estaba llorando.

\- Eh, Franky, Zoro es mi reina pirata, Robin mi madrina, pero tras descubrir el One Piece voy a seguir necesitándote a ti y al Sunny, ¿nos seguirás a dónde vayamos?

\- Como si pudierais ir a algún lado sin mí.-Aseguró una tercera voz y los cuatro se giraron para descubrir a la pelirroja navegante.- Yo organizaré la boda cuando lleguemos a Raftel, necesitáis a alguien con estilo para esa función, además, Luffy, si por un momento te planteaste la posibilidad de librarte de mí ya te digo yo que lo olvides. Nadie me va a alejar de vosotros, con dos años he aprendido que no importa cuán lejos estéis, sois mi familia.

-Shishishishshi.-Luffy estiró sus brazos y cogió a la navegante y al cyborg, los dos cayeron en medio del grupo y todos ellos notaron los elásticos brazos de su capitán envolviéndolos.

Estaban riéndose felices cuando alguien se tiró encima de ellos y les obligó a hacer un espacio en medio.

-Oi, Usopp, Zoro es mi reina pirata y queremos que sigas con nosotros cuando…

-Ya era hora, otro año sufriendo esa tensión sexual no resuelta entre el marimo y tú y hubiera muerto de aburrimiento.-Sanji se acercó al grupo, después se colocó entre Usopp y Luffy, dedicándole una mirada retadora al primero.

-Cocinero de mierda…-Protestó Zoro, pero una pequeña sonrisa iluminó sus labios.

-Yohohohohoho, estoy tan feliz que las lágrimas resbalan por mis mejillas, yohohohoho, pero no tengo mejillas por las que resbalen.-El esqueleto se unió al improvisado abrazo del grupo y Luffy contempló al último miembro de la tripulación que los observaba desde la distancia. En un instante uno de sus elásticos brazos lo atrajo y el reno de abordo acabó al lado de Zoro.

-Capullo, que me abraces no significa que te quiera, ni nada.-Los elásticos brazos del capitán cogieron a todos los miembros de la tripulación y una sonrisa iluminó sus facciones.

Luffy había aprendido a no esperar demasiado de la vida y, de pronto, la vida le había dado más de lo que había pedido.

Zoro seguiría a su lado y sería su Reina pirata. El pensamiento lo alegró y acercó su boca a la de su espadachín que respondió ávido al beso, mientras los demás miembros de Mugiwara seguían atrapados en un abrazo que para ellos valía mucho más que el One Piece.

Luffy era de Zoro, pero también de todos ellos y pobres de aquellos que intentaran separarlos en el Nuevo Mundo, se iban a encontrar a una tripulación salvaje y poderosa, dispuestos a luchar por permanecer juntos por siempre jamás.

Desde el cielo un muchacho con sombrero de cowboy contempló la escena y sonrió.

Su hermano había encontrado aquello que le era propio, a su espadachín y a un grupo de personas dispuestos a morir por él. Una sonrisa escapó de sus labios, al fin y al cabo, había otras personas dispuestas a morir para salvar a su tesoro así que, a pesar de todo, algo habría hecho bien.

Tres figuras esperaban al muchacho de las pecas. Uno era físicamente idéntico a él y con una sonrisa del mismo tamaño de la de Luffy, la otra era una hermosa mujer y el último, aunque no se parecía físicamente a los otros tres, formaba parte de esa familia.

Los cuatro miraron hacia abajo y sonrieron porque comprendieron que estaban viendo a un hombre que cumpliría su destino.


End file.
